The Queen Of Hearts
The Queen Of Hearts (Aka Duchess herself) is a female character and the second boss in Papa Louie 4: When Tacos Attack! who makes her appearance on Level 8 in Nogada Mountains. She debuted as a customer/closer in Papa's Sushiria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Wonderland Loves: Beheadings Hates: Losing her temper Occupation: Queen of Wonderland The Queen of Hearts has a very psychotic personality. All the residents of Wonderland are mad (insane) in some way, but the Queen of Hearts is the most dangerous of them all, by being the ruler of the land. She completely dominates her weak husband, the King of Hearts. She is also very egotistical, as she likes to hear the words "Yes, your majesty" and insists that "All ways are my ways!" The Queen of Hearts is also shown to be a rather childish character, even in the face of Alice, as she is incredibly impatient, irrationally sensitive, prone to temper tantrums and, as stated above, rather egotistical. Like any insane person, she has huge mood swings, from content to enraged at a moment's notice. Her immediate solution to every problem is beheading, whether her roses have been planted white, she misses a shot in croquet or feels insulted in any way. The Queen of Hearts seems to enjoy her anger management problems in a way. She reminds Alice at one point, "If I lose my temper, you lose your head," indicating that she is fully aware of her power, and wants everyone else to as well. When she orders the beheading of the cards that painted her roses red, the crowd cheers, and she looks very pleased that she made this decision, and that the crowd approves of it. Most of all, at Alice's trial, when the White Rabbit is taking a long time to read all the charges, she snaps at him, "Never mind all that! Get to the part where I lose my temper!" She says it with a sense of glee, twiddling her fingers giddily, and with a tone of excitement in her voice, indicating that hearing about her outbursts is something she thoroughly enjoys. Though she clearly overpowers her husband, the King of Hearts, he appears to be the only resident in Wonderland to have any affect on her actions and opinions, to the point where he can cease (or at least, delay) a beheading, as seen a few times throughout the film. With these facts, it can be concluded that the King is the only resident the Queen has any knowledgeable care for, interesting! She is known for being mean to most people. Trivia * She now replaces Edna Mode and toke her place as being a closer in Papa's Sushiria Deluxe Edition!. * In Sushiria DE!, She will always order a holiday bubble tea. * She is the first enemy character ever to appear as a closer. * She is also the first villian character to photobomb a Holiday Picture. Gallery TheQueen.png AngryQueen.png BoomerQueen.png|Boomer defeating the Queen. 12Queen.jpg 13Queen.jpg 14Queen.jpg 15Queen.jpg|Very Raged! 16Queen.jpg|Queen Of Hearts staring at Alice. 17Queen.jpg|"SCENTENCE FIRST!!!!!" Verdict afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Closer Category:Papa Louie 4: When Tacos Attack! Debuts Category:Papa's Sushiria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:D Characters Category:Queens Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Black Hair Category:Disney Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters